


Mix and Mismatch

by Kisumiplease (Youinfiresme)



Series: Laundromat AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi really can't handle it, Fluff, Laundromat AU, M/M, Nishinoya being unintentionally too cute to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youinfiresme/pseuds/Kisumiplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Asahi need to get some laundry done. However, Nishinoya gets very sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uhoh, Senpai

“Man, practice was long today,” Nishinoya sighs, arms stretching above his head as he walks between Tanaka and Asahi. They had just finished a Saturday morning practice that went on until the afternoon, and Ukai had been particularly hard on them today. Next to him, Asahi just laughs quietly.

“Yeah dude, coach almost killed me when I asked for a break,” Tanaka says, shaking his head. Their coach did give them water breaks, but not much of the sitting down kind. Asahi hums in agreement, and Nishinoya sighs loudly.

“That was such a bad idea,” Nishinoya says, smirking and shaking his head. “I was so pumped for practice today but now I think I don’t want to even see a volleyball for a few days. And look at this!” he says, showing the bruise on his elbow from saving a ball. Tanaka nods and offers a sympathetic expression without a sound, all his excess energy drained from practice. Asahi frowns and nods as well—Nishinoya always ended up with bruises after a particularly tough practice or game. Soon they are at the street that Tanaka lives on.

“Bye guys, see you Monday!” Tanaka says before turning and walking down the street. Nishinoya and Asahi wave at him before continuing to walk.

“Hey Asahi-san, want to come do laundry with me?” Nishinoya asks after a bit of silence, looking up at him. They lived close enough to each other that they could both just go together and get their weekend chores done. It was also sort of boring to go alone and sit there for two hours with no company.

“Oh, sure, I’ll just have to stop over at my house first then,” Asahi says, giving Nishinoya a small smile. Nishinoya grins and nods.

“Okay, I’ll be at your place in ten,” Nishinoya answers just as they reach Asahi’s house. Nishinoya’s house was another street down, so not far at all. Asahi nods and waves as Nishinoya goes, before going into his own house.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

“Asahi-san! I’m here!”

True to his word, Nishinoya was back in ten minutes, bag of laundry over his shoulder and a refreshed smile on his face. Asahi smiles back as he locks up the house, his laundry in hand.

“Asahi-san, doesn’t washing your face feel great after practice?” Nishinoya asks as they start to walk. Even though he showered at school, coming home and washing his face was the best feeling.

“Yeah, it does,” Asahi answers softly before covering a yawn with his free hand. He felt content listening to Nishinoya chatter on and on about anything, because it always put him in a good mood.

“Aww, Asahi-san, are you sleepy?” Nishinoya asks, laughing. Asahi smiles sheepishly and nods, rubbing his eyes. “I understand, I was ready to play volleyball in my sleep today! Coach would have really been mad then,” he exclaims, and Asahi laughs quietly. Soon they reach the Laundromat near home, and Asahi holds the door open for Nishinoya.

“Thanks Asahi-san, you are a true gentleman,” Nishinoya teases, doing it to make Asahi blush. Asahi just nods before following him inside, putting his laundry in the machine next to Nishinoya’s.

“And now begins the long wait,” Nishinoya says, staring at the clothes turn in the machine. Asahi just nods and smiles, seemingly tired from the practice. He covers his mouth to yawn, and Nishinoya yawns sympathetically. “Asahi-san, you’re making me sleepy,” he says, smirking and rubbing his eyes.

“Oh…sorry, Noya,” Asahi answers with an awkward smile, a sleepy Nishinoya making a cute picture. He turns to look at his friend when he doesn’t hear an answer. He blinks as a blush comes to his face. The libero was fast asleep, head tilting to the side.

“Ah, Nishinoya…” Asahi says hesitantly, not wanting to wake him up when he was sleeping so peacefully. However, Nishinoya’s neck was at an uncomfortable angle, and it would definitely cramp later. Asahi sighs softly and gingerly pushes his head up, only for it to tilt back. He was sure Nishinoya could sleep through anything, if his afternoon naps in the noisy volleyball club room were anything to go by. He bites his lip and shifts closer, gently moving Nishinoya’s head to rest against his arm so he could support him. He feels his face heat up after he realizes that Nishinoya was sleeping against him now.

“Nice move,” he hears a boy slightly younger than him whisper from a seat over. Asahi’s eyes widen in mortification and he flushes even more, feeling like the heat from his face would short-circuit his brain. Did it really look like Asahi was making a move on Nishinoya? Yes, it totally did. Oh god, he would literally die of embarrassment right now if Nishinoya woke up.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

A while later, Asahi is wakes to the sound of the dryer stopping. With careful maneuvering, he was able to get up and put the clothes in the dryer for the both of them. He himself fell asleep since he couldn’t keep awake any longer. He carefully gets up so Nishinoya wouldn’t wake when he stands, and he pulls out the clothes into their bags. Their laundry bags were practically identical, but he was too tired to make sure which was his.

“Asahi-san?” he hears a sleepy voice mumble from behind him as he carries the bags. “Done? Oh…forgot the dryer…” Nishinoya says, yawning.

“I took care of it, Noya. Let’s go home now,” Asahi answers, handing a laundry bag over to Nishinoya. Nishinoya smiles and stands up, gently patting Asahi’s arm.

“Thanks, senpai,” Nishinoya says brightly, as though he didn’t just wake from a nap.

“No problem,” Asahi murmurs, turning his face because Nishinoya was too cute.

“Arlight! Let’s go,” Nishinoya says, nudging Asahi with his elbow and walking ahead out the door. “Boy, I feel better!” he says. Asahi shakes his head with a small smile, following. Only a five minute walk later, Asahi is at his house.

“Bye bye Asahi-san, see you later!” Nishinoya calls as he continues his walk to his own house. Asahi smiles and waves back before going inside. He was looking forward to a big snack and a long nap.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

Nishinoya showers right away when he gets home, wanting to wear something comfortable before lying in bed the rest of the day. However, the clothes he finds in his bag are not his. The pajamas he took to the Laundromat had cute, fluffy sheep on them and definitely not bunnies. These were still very cute, and smelled like Asahi. Nishinoya didn’t mind at all. He didn’t have a choice but to wear Asahi’s pajamas, did he?

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

Asahi sits up and grabs his phone when it notifies him of a new text message. He had showered and changed into some pajamas from his closet since he was too tired to go through his freshly washed ones. The first thing he sees when he opens the text message is a picture of Nishinoya, hair down and slightly wet. He was also wearing his bunny pajamas. _His_ bunny pajamas.

_Looks like our clothes got mixed up, senpai. Oops? Cute pajamas though, I might keep them ;)_ –Nishinoya Yuu

 


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions and answers.

_Looks like our clothes got mixed up, senpai. Oops? Cute pajamas though, I might keep them ;)_ –Nishinoya Yuu

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

Asahi stares at his phone, feeling like a huge idiot. Now Nishinoya knew what his pajamas looked like, and if that wasn’t bad enough, he was wearing them too. They were huge on his friend, and it looked too cute. He refrains from writing out a hasty reply, though he begins to feel nervous and upset at the mistake he made.

 _I’m so sorry Noya!! I guess I didn’t realize we took the wrong bags, it’s entirely my fault. Can I bring your clothes over? I can bring them as soon as you need. So sorry again. –_ Asahi Azumane

He sends the message after reading it a few times, a small frown on his face the entire time. If Nishinoya found his pajamas, did that mean he went through the rest of his laundry? His underwear was in there, how extremely embarrassing!

He continues to wallow in these thoughts until his phone buzzes with a new message. He opens the text with shaking fingers.

 _It’s all good, Asahi senpai! –_ Nishinoya Yuu

 _Just relax, I’ll bring your stuff over tomorrow, if you’re okay with that :) –_ Nishinoya Yuu

Asahi feels his nervousness dissipate as he reads the messages; Nishinoya was never uptight about anything and it put him at ease. He sees Nishinoya sent another picture, and he taps to open it. His eyes widen and a blush creeps to his face. Nishinoya had the hood up now, giving him bunny ears. He was winking at the camera, and it was just…adorable.

 _These are really comfortable, can I keep them for a bit?_ –Nishinoya Yuu

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

Nishinoya smiles at his phone, already able to tell Asahi was probably super embarrassed. It was a little funny how nervous he got even now in their friendship.

 _Sure, you can come over tomorrow morning. And you can keep them. –_ Asahi Azumane

 _Sweet! See ya tomorrow, Asa-chan!_ –Nishinoya Yuu

Nishinoya snuggles under his blankets, feeling content. The pajamas were super soft, and smelled good too. They smelled like Asahi when he finished showering after practice, and like his hair and when he hugged him. Yes, it was just like a constant hug from Asahi.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

The next day Nishinoya waits patiently at the front door to Asahi’s place.

“Hey, Asa-chan!” Nishinoya greets with a bright smile. Asahi is not used to the nickname, but he smiles back anyways. He steps aside for Nishinoya so he can come in. “I brought your clothes!” he says, holding out the laundry bag for him. He was wearing his own clothes now, even though he borrowed the pajamas. “Wow, it smells great here, what are you cooking?”

“Oh, thanks,” Asahi says, smiling at Nishinoya and taking the bag. “I thought I should cook something for lunch so my parents won’t have to,” he says with a shrug. “Would you like to stay for lunch? They’re not back for a while,” he says, shrugging.

“That’s so nice of you!” Nishinoya says, grinning. “Oh, not home, huh?” he teases when he hears Asahi’s word choice.

“H-Huh? No, not like that, Noya!” Asahi says, cheeks turning pink. Nishinoya throws his head back and laughs, nudging Asahi.

“I’m just kidding, senpai. I would love to stay for lunch,” Nishinoya says with a smile, patting his arm. It was cute how flustered Asahi got sometimes. Asahi gives him a sheepish smile back and leads Nishinoya to the kitchen where two bowls were already sitting on the counter. Asahi takes out food in each bowl and soon they eat together at the table.

“Wow, this is great!” Nishinoya says after swallowing his first bite. “Your cooking is always so good,” he says, taking another bite.

“Thanks,” Asahi says with a smile, feeling proud of his cooking.

“Man, I could eat this forever, I’m not kidding,” Nishinoya sighs a few minutes later, patting his full stomach. “Whoever gets to marry you in the future will be really lucky, eh?” he says with a small smile. As soon as he says that, he feels a bit bad; they would be really lucky to have Asahi, wouldn’t they?

“Ah…I’m not sure about that…” Asahi says, awkwardly rubbing his neck, a half-smile on his face. He doesn’t know what people would see in him. Most people were scared of him anyways because he looked a bit like a ‘thug.’

“Oh come on! You’re like, the coolest guy I know!” Nishinoya says. Now he wishes he would just shut his own mouth before he made himself and Asahi uncomfortable. Asahi just laughs in response, shaking his head; Nishinoya flattered him too much.

“Not really…”

“Whatever, that’s what I think,” Nishinoya says, shrugging. “Say Asahi-san, do you like anyone?” he asks. He couldn’t help the curiosity, even if he knows he might not like the answer. Asahi looks at Nishinoya and his cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Err well…” Asahi starts, looking away from Nishinoya’s expectant eyes for a moment. “Maybe?” he says, immediately regretting giving any sort of hint. He did like someone, and that someone was currently sitting right in front of him, so out of reach.

“Oooh, who’s the lucky girl?” Nishinoya’s asks, masking his disappointment with interest. He had been a fool in the first place to ask, so he might as well ask this too, right?

“Um well…I don’t like a girl?” Asahi says, face heating up.

“Oh? So who is he then?” Nishinoya asks, intrigued now. As much as he hated the thought of Asahi with someone else, now he was curious. “Is it someone on our team? I won’t tell, I promise,” he says with a reassuring smile. Asahi makes a troubled face for a moment, as if very conflicted. Nishinoya could imagine he was, but Asahi could trust him to keep it a secret.

“Yeah but…”

“Oh so it is? Hmm…Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai are already together… Yama-chan and Tsukishima are practically married…and Kageyama and Hinata…Dude, do you like Tanaka?”

“No I don’t…uh…”

“Then who could it be?” Nishinoya asks, almost to himself, beginning to get frustrated. “Well there’s also…”

“It’s you.”

“What?”

“I like you.”

“Asa-chan don’t make fun of me now…” Nishinoya says quietly, eyes big with shock.

“I’m not, I-I…I really do like you. But um. I understand if you don’t feel the same way…” _Crap, I messed up our friendship, didn’t I?_ “A-and you’re just really cute and…” _Why can’t I shut up? He’s totally into girls anyways-_

“Me too. I like you too.”

“Eh!? What?”

“Y-Yeah! I must not be as obvious as I think I am…” Nishinoya says, a smile creeping to his face. “You think I’m cute?” he asks, a sly smile on his face now. “So it _did_ work…”

“Yeah…what worked?” Asahi asks, a shy smile working its way to his lips too.

“Uh. Nothing,” Nishinoya says, shaking his head. “That’s not the point here! Wait, have we been dating this whole time without knowing?” he asks. Now that he thinks about it, almost everyone in the volleyball club was together, and he and Asahi spent a lot of time together. “Whatever, I don’t think this changes anything then huh? But wait, we haven’t even asked each other out yet! Does that make us boyfriends?” he asks, not noticing that Asahi is having a hard time keeping up with how fast he’s talking.

“Uh…”

“Sorry, I’m talking too much,” Nishinoya laughs, reaching to pat his hand.

“I would like to be your boyfriend, Noya,” Asahi answers, and the answering smile he receives makes his heart swell a bit. He takes Nishinoya’s hand in both of his and kisses it, a fond smile on his face.

“Oh, you’re so cute Asahi-san!” Nishinoya laughs, cheeks turning pink. Asahi shakes his head; he wasn’t called cute often. “You know…you don’t have to be so formal anymore, you can call me Yuu now. You always could,” Nishinoya says, winking at him.

“Alright, Yuu,” Asahi says, smiling back at him.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

 _I had fun today, Azu-chan!_ –Nishinoya Yuu

 _Me too :)_ –Asahi Azumane

 _By the way, I’m keeping these for another week or two_ –Nishinoya Yuu

Attached was another picture of Nishinoya wearing Asahi’s pajamas. Asahi blushes and small smile comes to his face.

 _Cute. You can keep them for as long as you like, if I can_ _keep you forever_ –Asahi Azumane

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this, thank you for waiting! My fingers are sticking to my keyboard after writing that sappy ending. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
